City of Heroes Wiki:Community Portal
Official Sites * City of Heroes * City of Villains * Official forums * Recent Patch Notes * Support Knowledge Base * Server Status * Account Management * Test Server Character Transfer Other Fan Sites If you want your site listed here, please edit this page and add it in! * Paragon City Free Press, sister site of the Paragon Wiki * No Future.org, RedTomax's site, with extensive information on missions, powers, and much more. * SuckerPunch's Online Build Planner, Cross-browser/OS online build planner - now with build saving! * The Cape Radio, getting your groove on while stomping bad guys * City Information Terminal, Badge Tracking site that ties in with HeroStats, City Game Tracker, NoFuture, and ParagonMaps. * VidiotMaps, geographical resource for Paragon City and the Rogue Isles * Badge-Hunter, sister site of VidiotMaps, a badge tracking and information site * Warcry, a great site with lots of resources * ColdFront's City of Heroes and City of Villains sites, which includes a very handy badge tracking application ** ColdFront also hosts Sherksilver's CoH/CoV Character Builder. * Paragon City Touristry Board, details the true, unheard story of Paragon City (parody site) * Electronic Super Greetings, send an electronic postcard with customized motifs from City of Heroes and Villains * Justice Radio, Justice Server's premier radio station. Rock out and rock on! * Official Victory Site, Offical website for the Victory Server. * Devs Digest Rss Feed These sites are subject to verification and periodic review and may be removed if deemed inactive or inappropriate. Game Utilities * Map Patches replace many in-game maps of city zones and missions with informational icons and text. ** VidiotMaps. ** ParagonMaps. * Badge Tracking. Manually or automatically enter badges, see which ones you're missing, compare with other players who also use these sites. ** City Information Terminal. Recently added signatures and avatar images. ** Badge-Hunter. * CityGameTracker. A program which tracks your characters and online state, keeps it in its own database, both CiT and BH can import data from here. Runs on the same technology as HeroStats. * HeroStats. A utility that tracks in-game statistics and that is capable of showing buff timers. Can automatically update the three websites above (CiT, BH, and CGT). * PiggViewer, an application that allows extraction of game client files. * Character builder designer planners ** http://www.fusionforce.us/mids.asp ** Sherksilver ** JoeChott?? Super/Villain Group Sites ;Arachnos Elite: - Strength Through Undying Loyalty - One of the very first Arachnos based villain groups, formed on day one of the CoV headstart. Roleplaying, on Virtue Server ;C.O.V.E.R.: was founded in the spring of 1971 to assist smaller supergroups in the fight against domestic crime. ;The Cult of Mu: An ancient magical VG on virtue. ;The Dark Blade: on Virtue; mature group that likes to play the darker side of characters. ;The Defenders of Paragon: and The Disciples of Power on Infinity; mature, no drama, fun times, period. ;Joint Task Force Hero: Military forces deployed in Paragon City. ;Legion of Catgirls: A feminine, feline SG on several servers. ;Meta Forces: Soldiers assisting Supers on the Virtue server. ;Paragon City Detective Agency: Close knit group of players discussing the state of the game, trading tips, and generally gabbing. Visitors welcome! ;Paragon PD: Protect and Serve with Paragon City's finest. ;Paragon Taxi Service:, the best damn volunteer group, period. ;Seekers of Intrinity: EU SG on Union Server. Friendly, fun and always active members. ;Zero Tolerance: One of the Top Ranked SG's on Pinnacle. These sites are subject to verification and periodic review and may be removed if deemed inactive or inappropriate. Friend Sites * Web browsers ** Get Firefox, the browser you can trust ** Opera, another browser * Support the Electronic Frontier Foundation, defending your digital rights * Image editors ** The Gimp, a powerful and 100% free image editor. ** Paint.NET, a 'clone' of MSPAINT built on the .NET framework. Also free.